1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image-pickup apparatus and an image-pickup method, and more specifically, it relates to a technology capable of obtaining a picked-up image that is not influenced by camera shake caused by a hand movement.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, when an image-pickup operator picks up an image using an image-pickup apparatus, such as a digital still camera, there are cases in which so-called camera shake caused by a hand movement occurs, and in which a picked-up image suffering from image shake is picked up. In most cases, when the image-pickup operator performs a shutter operation, a body of the image-pickup apparatus is moved by pushing a shutter button in order to trigger the shutter operation, resulting in an occurrence of the camera shake caused by a hand movement.
As a technology capable of avoiding the camera shake caused by a hand movement, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-253304 discloses a technology in which image processing is performed. In the image processing, a comparison is performed among still images, which were continuously picked up, of an object in a group for a dynamic portion of the object to extract a still image that does not suffer from image shake for the dynamic portion of the object. By using the technology, a still image that does not suffer from image shake can be extracted from among a large number of still images.